Amy Rose's Big Adventure
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Amy Rose has a plush toy of Sonic The Hedgehog that she deeply holds dear to her heart. When it goes missing, she decides to take action, in the most rosey way possible, hammering anyone and anything in her way. This is the story of a little innocent girl and her plush toy.
1. The Rare Classic Sonic Plush Doll

**Amy Rose's Big Adventure**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

It was a nice, quiet night in Empire City, with Amy Rose hanging around her apartment as she hummed, spinning around as she was in her bedroom, with a great view of the city skyline as she sighed happily, noticing all the various merchandise of Sonic The Hedgehog she had.

"Oh... some day, my precious Sonic... you'll be mine." Amy admitted as she held a cute plush doll of her hero, of which looked like the blue blur's younger, pudgier self with black eyes, hugging it as she smiled. "Until then, I can always hold you dear to my heart with all this great merchandise..."

Amy was determined to get every single toy of Sonic known to mankind, but the particular plushie she had in her possession was the rarest kind of plush toy for Sonic The Hedgehog, for all but very few versions of it remained due to a great fire. And Amy managed to snag one for a great price, by performing a magic show in front of the seller.

All was going well until there was a couple of knocks on the door. Amy left her bedroom and went across the living room, her rare Classic Sonic plushie in tow, to open the door and see a sight that she would have preferred not to - Wario.

"Hello, Amy." Wario stated like an annoying fat neighbor would, especially one as sneaky and conniving as Wario.

Amy sighed in annoyance as she could have sworn she heard a laugh track being played, rolling her eyes as she glared at the fat male human in yellow and purple clothing. "Hello, Wario. What do you want with me?"

"Well, you know how I want things all the time. And I was wondering if you would know what that is." Wario stated as he placed his hands behind his back."

Amy scoffed as she twitched her nose. "What? A new brain?"

"Very funny, butt face. Anyway, I heard that you have a very rare plush doll in your possession." Wario chuckled as he began rubbing his hands together. "And I was wondering, if you could maybe let me take it off your hands for a nice, low price..."

Amy gasped in horror as she placed her right hand over her mouth, keeping her Sonic plush doll close to her. "Sell my rare plushie of Sonic's younger self! Ha!" She began laughing her head off as she then glared at Wario. "It's not for sale, Wario."

"Now don't act like that, we can make this negotiable, Amy." Wario remarked as he rolled his hands around.

Amy gritted her teeth as she shook her head, moving her body away from Wario. "I wouldn't sell my doll for all the money in the world. Not for a hundred million, billion, trillion dollars!"

Wario gawked in disbelief as he took a step backward, clenching his fists as he growled. "Then you're crazy!"

"Says the guy who eats garlic, steals treasures, and screams 'D'oh I Missed' all the time," Amy retorted as she smirked.

Wario began fuming angrily. "You're a fangirl!"

"Yeah, and I'm proud of it" Amy flaunted as she moved her front hair back up.

"You're an idiot!" Wario snapped as he began stomping his foot on the floor.

"I don't need a crystal ball to see that you're a moron." Amy stated her rebuttal as she rolled her eyes.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Wario responded as he smiled, trying to act smug as he folded his arms.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Amy stated right back at him, with the two saying the exact same sentence three times until Amy added, "Infinity!"

"No, I'm not." Wario responded as he pointed at Amy, which began another simultaneous blabber. "You are!"

Both of them gasped in disgust as they pointed at themselves, getting riled up quite easily. "No way! Knock it off! Cut it out!"

Wario then slapped Amy across the face. "Shut up, Amy!"

Amy smacked Wario on the head with her Piko Piko Hammer that she pulled out from underneath her red skirt. "What don't you make me?"

"You make me!" Wario remarked as he snatched the red and yellow hammer with ease and gobbled it up, belching in Amy's face.

Amy breathed slowly for a moment, but then had a cocky grin on her face. "I can't because I don't make monkeys. I help them!"

"Look, you pink Minnie Mouse, listen to reason." Wario remarked as he placed his right hand on his head, getting upset as Amy cuffed her right hand around her ear in a listening motion. "Oh come on!"

"Shh, I'm listening to reason." Amy retorted with a smart comment as she was smiling."

"Amy Rose!" Wario screamed into Amy's ears with a yellow megaphone he pulled out of his butt, quite literally.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" Amy giggled as she tilted her head to the right.

Wario slapped his forehead as he pointed at Amy. "Remember the first time I saw you with a Sonic The Hedgehog plush toy? You showed it off and flaunted it, and I tried tracking you down to tell you how much value it had!"

"I love that story. In fact, it would make for a great cutaway gag on Family Guy!" Amy stated as she winked at Wario, and then slammed the door closed.

Wario growled as his face turned red, pounding his hands on the door. "You'll be sorry, Amy Rose! I swear it on my garlic hoard!"

"Get a hobby, you creep!" Amy exclaimed as she locked the doors with all sorts of locks and then headed into her bedroom, closing the door shut and getting rid of the outside view of Empire City as she began stripping off her clothes, preparing to have an inappropriate, 'fun' session with her plush dolls...

_...little did she realize that this would come to bite her in the butt, quite sooner than she expected..._


	2. Where Did My Rare Doll Go?

"_Zzzz..._ oh, Sonic... fluff my big, pink cushions with your wonderful, speedy hands..." Amy Rose stated as she was peacefully snoozing away, holding her hands together as she opened her eyes, having had another naughty dream regarding Sonic. She then looked around, to see that everything was as it was last night. Except for only one thing...

...her rarest plush toy of Classic Sonic... _was missing!_

"**_AHHH!_**" Amy screamed in horror as she fell out of her bed, landing on her head as she panicked. "My precious Sonic doll! Where is it!?"

Amy frantically looked around her bedroom, panting as she felt like she could faint at any moment. She then stopped, turning her head around to see that she placed her rare Sonic doll on the shower cap. Chuckling nervously while feeling a bit embarrassed, the pink colored hedgehog girl approached the shower cap, trying to reach it.

"I don't know how I left you up there," Amy remarked as she kept on trying to reach the shower cap, "But at least I know you're safe!'

Amy then jumped up, grabbing the shower cap as she accidentally turned the shower on, causing water to hit her in the face as she screamed. She then went tumbling down, landing on her back as all of her clothes were wet. Amy jumped back onto the shower cap, grabbing the Sonic plush and stuffing it into her white bra underneath her red dress as she then let go of the shower cap, turning off the shower as she panted, shaking her head at her soaking red dress.

"Oh poo, now I need to wear a new dress..." Amy remarked as she gasped, holding her hands together. "But now I have an excuse to go shopping! Whoopie!"

Amy then dashed into her closet, pulling out an identical red dress as she removed her wet dress with the new dress, taking out her plush of Classic Sonic as she kissed it and held it in her hands, calling up Silver The Hedgehog, who was at his apartment in Sonic Adventure's Station Square.

"Hello?" Silver remarked, using a cellphone as he was making pancakes.

"Hey Silver, it's me, Amy!" Amy stated as she moved her body from side to side. "You wanna come shopping with me today?"

"I'd love to Amy, really, but I'm kind of tied up with plans today." Silver responded as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "I'm heading back to the Super Smash Brothers Mansion soon to help out with their usual racing event. So you might have to find someone else."

"Wait a minute... that's it!" Amy exclaimed over the phone as she glanced back at the mirror, eying herself with the phone in her left hand. "I'll just come to the Smash Mansion with you, Silver! Then I'll be able to find someone to go shopping with me! Perfect!"

"Amy, wait just a-" Silver commented as he heard the phone hang up, sighing as he shook his head, closing his eyes. "That Amy Rose just likes to go on a whim, she does..."


	3. Amy Reaches The Super Smash Bros Mansion

Amy Rose found herself at the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, with it being near Earthbound's Fourside stage used in Super Smash Brothers Melee as she noticed all the different sorts of Nintendo characters, creatures, and enemies walking about, being shocked as she noticed that the mansion was much taller than she imagined. No one bothered to tell her that there were a lot of Smash Mansions installed at the location of every stage used for the various Smash Bros tournaments, but she didn't mind, because this was going to be exciting!

"Yes! I'm here at last!" Amy exclaimed as she twirled around, holding her hands together. "I wonder who I should talk to first! Maybe my best non Sonic related girlfriend, Peach! Or maybe talk to one of those newcomer girls, like Lucina! And Female Robin!"

"Oh! Miss Amy Rose!" Exclaimed Pit, the white winged angel, Kid Icarus himself, as he rushed over to Amy, smiling as he held her hands together with his. "I didn't expect you to come this early!"

Amy giggled as she lowered her eyes. "You should watch what you say, Pit. You don't wanna make it sound like you're saying something naughty."

Remembering what he said, Pit slightly blushed as he rubbed the back of his head. "...Right. So, what brings you here?"

"Because I just wanted to see you guys... and my precious Sonic!" Amy exclaimed as she tilted her head to the right. "...But mostly you guys! Anything exciting going on?"

Pit was about to comment, when both of them heard a loud honking noise, turning around to see a giant, green colored Landmaster going through the mansion.

"Oh man! Not again! How do I drive this thing?" Lady Palutena exclaimed as she still wasn't used to the controls of the Landmaster.

"Goddamn it, Pale tuna! Stop taking the fucking Landmasters without asking our friggin' permission!" Wolf O' Donnell exclaimed in swears as he dashed after the green tank, firing his lasers at it from his gun.

Pit sighed as he placed his right hand on his head, shaking his head in disbelief. "There goes Lady Palutena and her wacky hijinx again. Why does it always involve her...?"

"Oh, you know how much Palutena likes to have fun." Amy stated as she wrapped her right arm around Pit. "Say, are you doing anything of note?"

"Well..." Pit trailed off as he glanced around, shaking his head. "Not exactly..."

"Great! So I guess you and I can have some fun together!" Amy exclaimed as she held Pit's hands together. "What do you wanna do first?"

Pit's stomach grumbled as the angel chuckled in embarrassment, blushing as he closed his eyes. "Get a bite to eat?"

Amy Rose's stomach growled in response, the anthropomorphic pink hedgehog girl laughing as she closed her eyes as well. "Sounds great to me! How about some burgers and fries?"

"I was more in a doughnut kind of mood, but that can work as a good dessert!" Pit agreed as the two decided to head out into the city for lunch.

Meanwhile, Wario was watching all of this from the window of his room, growling as he had a voodoo doll of Amy in his hands.

"So, you think you can go shunting a-me?" Wario stated as he smirked at a couple of needles nearby. "Well, I'll show you what for... that doll of yours is going to go through so much pain when I'm done with you... _wahahaha!_" 


End file.
